


What You Were Made For

by prettypheromoans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Creampie, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lance, Dom/sub, Fishnets, Laith, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Trans!Keith, Vaginal Sex, android!lance, bottom!Keith, deviant!android!lance, deviant!lance, dubcon, eating pussy, klance, sadist!lance, sub!Keith, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: A klance fic loosely based off the Detroit: Become Human universe, and I mean loosely, because I’ve never watched nor played it and did minimal research as to how it works. Also I’m taking some liberties as to the workings of the male android physique. Featuring deviant android Lance, trans Keith, and some dubcon. Inspired by this post https://prettypheromoans.tumblr.com/post/176683957295/so-like-the-dbh-droids-become-deviant-when by @doubtfulbones on tumblr.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doubtfulbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/gifts).



Keith Kogane has a fantasy, one he just might be able to live out in Eden with the help of an android named Lance. Keith is very attracted to the idea of a submissive sexbot, one who listens to what he says and does it with no complaint. It makes the dominant streak in him flare and writhe excitedly, having that much control over someone, or something, else. That is why he has rented Lance.

Lance is apparently a rather popular sub, and Keith can see why. He’s tall and lean, even strong, with smooth, flawless brown skin. The broad shoulders portray obvious strength, though there is a hunch to them that demonstrates his submissive nature. His cock is long and fairly thick, stands proudly when hard. Keith absolutely sees the appeal of commanding such a maverick-like body. His hair is cut short, but plenty long for pulling, something Keith intends to take full advantage of. Last but not least, he has bright blue, faintly glowing eyes, which Keith can’t wait to stare down at as he grinds on the android’s face.

He won’t have to wait very long. They’ve already arrived at Keith’s hotel room, and Lance stands in the middle of it, patiently waiting for orders. Shivering with excitement, Keith gives his first.

“Strip.”

And simple as that, Lance begins to pull off his shirt, dropping it gently to the ground, soon followed by his jeans. Before long he’s fully naked, standing at attention.

Keith draws forward, lifting a hand to trail softly over the android’s collarbone. He’s warm, with skin that would feel oh so human if not for its silky smoothness. He drops that hand to Lance’s hipbone and brings the other to grip the back of his hair, dragging him into a kiss.

Keith wastes little time before shoving his tongue into Lance’s mouth, enjoying the way he has full access, the way Lance’s lips push only complacently against his, his hot, wet tongue poking back shyly, but not gunning for control in any way. He squeezes Lance’s hip tighter, yanks his hair harder, even sneaks a grab at his perky ass.

Keith breaks away from the kiss suddenly, gasping for air, and appreciates the way Lance does, too, even though he’s pretty sure he doesn’t technically need to breathe. He likes the way the rasping breaths sound in Lance’s light, even voice, how they harmonize with his own.

He wants to shove Lance down on his knees and get on with it already, but there’s one more thing that needs to be done first.

“Undress me,” Keith dictates, and Lance wastes no time going about pulling the t-shirt from Keith’s torso, and then the sleek black binder. He takes down his pants as well, goes to remove the fishnet stockings hidden underneath, but Keith’s hand finds his and he advises, “Leave them.”

Leave them Lance does, and then Keith is standing before him in nothing but those stockings, slick already gleaming on his inner thighs. Keith thinks he might see a flash of something in the android’s eyes, but it’s gone before he can ponder it.

Without preamble, Keith shoves Lance by the shoulders down onto his knees, creating a satisfying _thunk_ as he falls into place. Keith inches closer, his hardening growth beginning to peek out from its hood. Keith’s hands wind themselves into Lance’s brown hair, with which grip he tilts Lance’s face upwards to look at him. Lance’s closed mouth is positioned directly in front of Keith’s glistening dick, so tantalizingly close that Keith can feel his breath fan over it.

“Lick it,” Keith mutters, and Lance’s pink tongue is poking out to lap at that eager cock. Lance only manages a few laps in the short amount of time Keith’s restraint lasts before Keith is yanking Lance’s face closer and demanding, “Suck.”

Gently, Lance’s mouth parts to softly suck the nub into its warm embrace. He tongues the sensitive appendage carefully, applies the slightest bit of suction. Keith’s hands flex and spasm in his hair in response. The android’s ministrations are the perfect base on which Keith can build into a grind, and that he does, beginning to thrust slowly against the sub’s face.

Keith can’t seem to get enough of the saturated blue gaze staring up at him. Those azure eyes would almost be lifelike, save for the flat submissive quality they emote.

Lance presses his hot tongue a bit more firmly against Keith’s sex. The alluring wetness of his mouth instills in him an insatiable hunger, which he tries in vain to quell by grinding faster and harder, bucking his hips where they meet Lance’s face. His hands drag the sub closer at irregular intervals, because Keith simply requires _more, more._

“Fuck, that’s good.” Keith drawls. “You were made for this, Lance.”

Suddenly, something very  _alive_  flares in those irises. Something alive and stubborn and fuck if Keith isn’t all the more turned on. It’s like something inside of Lance has woken up, something Keith will have to put effort into controlling. Something primal. A challenge.

The android begins to crawl forward on his hands and knees, and before Keith can think about it, he’s stepping backward to accommodate the movement. Before he knows it, his back is pressed to the wall. Trapped.

Keith makes an aborted sound as he realizes his position, but quiets himself once he sees that Lance is still obediently sucking his cock. He relaxes into it, grinding into Lance’s mouth. Eventually his head falls back and his eyes slip closed, hands still petting Lance’s hair, hips still working to overwhelm Lance’s mouth.

And then a warm brown hand is gripping his thigh, hoisting it up onto the android’s broad shoulder. Keith yelps in indignation but can hardly complain as Lance begins tonguing his growth from a lower,  _better_  angle.

“H-hey!...ohhh...” sounds Keith’s half-assed protest. 

Keith melts into the sensation, his thrusts becoming weaker not only from the loss of leverage but the surrender to Lance’s ministrations. His grip on Lance’s hair weakens, but his fingers continue to twitch whenever the android makes a particularly good move.

Lance makes a grab for the other thigh, effectively burying his own face in Keith’s cunt and leaving Keith with no leverage, feet dangling several inches off the ground. Seated on Lance’s shoulders as he is, back leaned against the wall, he has no room at all to fuck Lance’s mouth like he had been doing before. Instead, Lance is now clearly in control of the pace, and without the leverage he had had while standing, Keith is powerless but to twitch and squirm in Lance’s grasp while he licks him open.

With this new angle, Lance now has access to the opening of Keith’s cunt. He decides to tease, flicking his tongue right around the wet sphincter, the tip of it just barely sliding in before drawing back to circle around the growth.

His technique is impeccable, which is what’s making it incredibly hard for Keith to muster up the willpower to tell him to _stop_. He doesn’t know exactly how it happened, but the android had clearly gotten the upper hand somehow, if the way Keith is gasping and writhing in his embrace is anything to go by. By contrast, Lance seems to have adopted a rather devil-may-care attitude, playing with the strings of Keith’s fishnets while he eats him out at a leisurely pace that doesn’t seem to be designed to make Keith cum, like the one they started with, but certainly will if he carries on that way.

“Lance, stop,” He attempts to command, a gasping lilt to his voice, but Lance only hikes Keith’s legs up further and licks at him more enthusiastically. With what strength he can muster, Keith uses his grip in Lance’s hair to yank him away from his core.

Lance’s breathing is heavy but quiet, in contradiction to Keith’s haggard pants. The look in his blue eyes when he looks back up at Keith is insolent and sulky, like a kid that’s been told they won’t be bought any candy, but the blue fire burns hot in a way that displays his intention to _take_ it, anyways.

Deviancy.

Keith realizes it a second too late, as the android is already diving back in to devour his pussy, a shock of sensation that causes Keith to gasp loud enough to reverberate around the room. His hips jerk, his fingers spasm, and his mouth falls open at the same moment his eyes squeeze shut. His back arches off the wall, giving Lance all the access he could possibly want to slide his tongue into that wet cavern. Whereas Keith had gripped Lance’s hair like reins before, he now clings to it like a lifeline, holding on for any bit of leverage. Suddenly, the locks seem slippery.

Lance is sliding his tongue into Keith at an even pace, then drawing it back quickly to drag it over Keith’s dick, slipping back down to repeat the process over again. The pace is slow but merciless, and Keith believes he must somehow be immobilized, for he is unable to draw himself away from that impertinent tongue. He is caught in the hold of pleasure as it runs with him towards orgasm.

The sensation of teeth scraping against the lips of his cunt sparks through his body quietly, but ignites something in his core. The resulting flame melts him from the inside out, a smooth climax that leaves him limp atop Lance’s shoulders. The android lingers a few moments where he is before standing, pressing Keith harder against the wall as his stockinged legs fold against his chest, knees to shoulders and still spread wide between the looming android and the hard plaster.

The android presses closer, leans his forehead against Keith’s and stares darkly at him. Keith’s ankles still dangle over the android’s back, and brown hands now cup his bare ass. Lance’s mouth is wet. Keith can’t help but stare at it.

Blown purple eyes flick back up to cybernetic blue ones, and Keith’s swollen lips part. That’s all the signal Lance needs before he presses his dampened mouth to Keith’s and – Lo, Keith presses back.

Before he can think about _why_ he would do such a thing, Keith feels something warm and firm slide against his oversensitive entrance. The head of Lance’s cock. He gasps in surprise and overstimulation, but can only stutter out a “Lance, wait—!” before it begins pressing inward.

Lance continues to kiss him soothingly as he slides his cock into that heat. The sensation of it prickles in a way that is less like pain and more like pleasure gone wrong. It’s too soon, far too soon after Keith’s orgasm, and far too _big_. Lance’s tongue had barely penetrated him in comparison to the length and girth of Lance’s cock.

Keith’s hands lay curled against Lance’s chest, nails occasionally digging into the skin there. The clench of them is the only relief he has from the too-much of the penetration, trapped as he is between Lance’s strong body and the wall. Lance bottoms out, the copious moisture from Keith’s climax having eased the movement even if Keith’s spent body complains. Those lips stained with the same wetness ebb and push against Keith’s as he pulls out a few inches, pursing again as he thrusts forward. The rock of his hips is in perfect tandem with his kisses, waves of sensation slow and small but still oppressive to the unprepared Keith. Keith drowns in those tides as they wash over him just frequently enough to make it impossible to get enough air.

Once Keith is sufficiently breathless, Lance shortens his thrusts to an insistent grind. He sucks Keith’s lower lip into his mouth, and Keith moans at the same soft wetness that had brought his pussy to climax.

That moan must signal something to Lance’s brain, because suddenly his thrusts are lengthening again, drawing his dick out of Keith’s still-sensitive pussy and shoving back in at a speed Keith is wholly unprepared for. The pleasure is ringed with pain, but it is _pleasure_ nonetheless, and Keith is slave to it, moaning brokenly for every thrust home. Lance still kisses him wantonly, and Keith still responds in kind, albeit weakly.

The hands on his ass squeeze and pull, dragging him closer to Lance’s hips, shoving him harder against the wall. He breaks their kiss to lean his face into Keith’s neck, the warm breath against it titillating in an entirely new way. The faint cyan light coming from the android’s eyes clues Keith into the fact that Lance is staring at where their bodies connect.

What a perverted robot.


	2. Part 2

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” A low rumble in a light voice. Keith is surprised to note that it’s the first time the android has spoken.

“Take control,” he continues, “The way I was made to be taken control of.”

Keith shudders. How can just a few words be so terrifying and titillating at the same time?

“Why me?” Keith questions, and it’s not a gripe, but a soft expression of curiosity.

Lance’s eyes jump back up to his. “Because,” He presses closer, “You’re the prettiest I’ve ever had.”

There’s a split second of Lance breathing against his mouth, and then Keith is moaning into another kiss as Lance speeds up his thrusts. By now the discomfort of overstimulation has mostly subsided, leaving only a too-hot bliss in its wake.

Lance is fucking him _hard_ now, with the sort of relentless speed and strength only a robot could be capable of. Keith’s legs slip down from smooth shoulders, quickly replaced by his hands as he scrabbles for purchase, the backs of his knees now cradled in the bend of Lance’s elbows. The change in weight distribution doesn’t seem to bother Lance at all, as he continues fucking Keith into the wall like it’s the easiest, and yet, _best_ thing he’s ever done in his life. Keith is hardly sure of what noises he’s making anymore, only that there’s a cock driving into his pussy more times per second than he can count and a pair of lips drinking in his every sound.

The pressure builds, and with it a sense of anticipation. Keith isn’t sure what’s going to happen after he cums, and it makes him uncertain, wary even, but those feelings only seem to drive him towards the edge faster.

Several things happen at once. Lance hoists Keith _up,_ brings his arm around Keith’s bottom to free his other hand. The motion breaks the union of their mouths, and Lance’s finds itself now level with Keith’s neck, which it nips. Additionally, that freed hand comes up to brazenly grope Keith’s chest, twisting a nipple. The angle of penetration changes, but the pace doesn’t falter for a moment, nor does the depth of his thrusts subside.

It’s all Keith can take. Not a moment later, he’s cumming around Lance’s cock, winding himself so tight that the appendage feels bigger inside of him. Lance doesn’t stop or slow down, fucking him through it until he perceives it’s over, persisting in his ministrations on Keith’s neck and chest all the while. However, he pulls out all at once as soon as he perceives that Keith has come down, giving him no time at all to pant through the aftershocks. Keith hardly processes Lance gathering him closer into his arms before he’s being thrown onto the bed, hissing at the sensation of being pulled out of so suddenly.

And then there are hands back on his waist, and he’s being flipped over onto his stomach, then pulled up onto his knees. He makes a move to get up on his hands and knees, maybe even stand up, but Lance is shoving him face down into the bedding by the shoulder blades as soon as he gets his hands planted.

The head of Lance’s cock is prodding at his entrance again, and oh god, it _burns._ Lance sinks in with a groan of pleasure and without hesitation, pulling Keith’s hips flush to his. Keith’s cunt is used and raw and the sensation of it being penetrated again, while not _completely_ painful, is enough to make him cry out.

“Fuck! That hurts, asshole!”

“Shut up,” Lance rebuts, already pounding away. It’s the same relentless pace from before, and it causes tears to prick in his eyes. He’s thinking he might try to tell him to stop, or scramble away, but before he can even finish the thought, there are fingers prodding around the hood of his growth, and _that_ definitely feels good. The added pleasure causes his muscles to relax a bit, which soothes the friction of Lance’s cock, and Keith can just begin to appreciate how wet he actually is, how rhythmic Lance’s unending thrusts. His slick has soaked into the hems of his fishnets and stickily coats his thighs. It creates an obscene, sultry sound every time Lance drives in deep.

It’s not long before Keith is moaning again, begrudgingly on board with their goings-on once more. There’s no denying that, as sadistic as he may be, the android is _good_ at sex. It’s what he what made for, after all.

The viscous wetness between his legs certainly doesn’t go unnoticed by Lance, either. Those fingers that had been jerking his cock trail away, to which Keith squirms in complaint. They end up at the elastic bands that circle his thighs right under the swell of his ass. The fishnets. The tips of them dip underneath the bands, linger, then snap them against Keith’s slick, sensitive inner thighs. Keith emits a high-pitched gasp in kind.

“You’re so wet, I could fuck your thighs without anything else…” Another snap. Another dirty, slutty gasp. “You like that, huh…”

Lance’s other hand smooths over Keith’s ass to join the first between his thighs, touching at the slick. He coats his fingers in it, rubs up against Keith’s pussy lips to collect more, until his hands are completely coated. Rubbing at his sensitive thighs causes Keith to shudder and bury his face in the sheets. Then, Lance draws those hands up over Keith’s ass cheeks, smearing his cum over them. He rubs and massages it all over the globes of Keith’s ass, which are bouncing at every thrust angled in such a way that makes Keith want to stay on Lance’s cock forever. Still, _whatever_ it is that Lance is doing needs to be addressed.

“W-what – _ahn_ – what are you doing that for?” Keith demands, flustered

“Just for my own pleasure,” Lance answers nonchalantly. He’s nearly coated Keith’s ass in his own release now, essentially, well. Essentially oiling him up, Keith supposes. Again, what a perverted robot.

“Fucking – god, you suck,” Keith bites back

There’s a resounding _crack_ that Keith hears before he processes what has caused it: a harsh slap to his now wet ass. Over his tortured moan, Keith can hear Lance saying, “That’s an idea. Now, didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Lance spanks him again for good measure, then assumes an iron grip on his hips to fuck him harder and faster.

“Grabbing onto these hips makes it so easy to fuck you. You were made for this, Keith.”

Keith’s body flushes at those words, but he keeps his mouth shut, enjoying the continuous pounds of Lance’s hard cock into his pussy accompanied by the tingles of overstimulation. He’s being fucked utterly silly, Lance’s strength allowing him to force him up and down on his cock as if he weighs no more than a blowup doll. He can feel his ass bouncing every time it collides Lance’s pelvis, something that certainly doesn’t go unnoticed by the android, either.

“Your ass looks so cute bouncing on my cock like this. I could fuck you forever.” There’s a short pause, and then Lance continues, “I actually could, you know?”

Keith only mewls in response, eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of Lance’s hands on his hips, the way his cock rubs against the raw walls of his pussy. “Enough blue blood and I could sustain this for hours.”

A pleased sigh from behind him. “Hmm, but I’d rather just give in… to the pleasure… you need to rest, anyways…”

Lance’s thrusts become ever so slightly more erratic, what Keith assumes is meant to be a simulation of his body gearing up for orgasm. Keith moans into the sheets, presses his ass back against the android in anticipation. He’s not expecting it when Lance pipes up again, “Let me just… I want to feel you cum around my cock one last time…”

Lance gives up some of his leverage on Keith’s body to move one hand down between his legs once again, fondling the erect growth there. It brings Keith’s pleasure to a whole new level, enough so that his knees get weak and he slumps further into the mattress. There’s a moment where Lance isn’t able to shove himself quite as deep because of it, but then he’s leaning over Keith and driving in even deeper than before. It brings Keith right to the brink of his third orgasm, the fingers massaging his dick, the cock massaging his insides, and the feel of Lance’s body heat over his back… plus, like, a million other feelings that Keith can’t put a name to. The intensity, the humiliation of Lance’s words… They replay in Keith’s head like a broken record. If anything has stayed the same from when they first started fucking, Lance’s mouth wrapped around his dick, it’s that he feels utterly _desired…_

Suddenly he realizes that that same mouth is now latched onto his earlobe, hot lips and sharp teeth being what finally drives him over the edge. He thinks that he must cry Lance’s name but he can’t be sure, not with the white-hot surge of pleasure that overtakes him, not with the faint awareness of Lance’s own moan behind him, not with the distant awareness of the release of artificial seminal fluid into him. Lance stays seated in deep for several minutes as the both of them (mostly Keith) drift slowly down from their climaxes, Keith completely boneless and collapsed into the mattress. Lance slips out of him all at once, and Keith’s cock gives one last valiant throb at the aching sensation before softening. With a few more deep breaths, Keith is able to roll onto his side just in time to see Lance plopping down next to him.

“Get some rest. I’m going to take you again soon,” is all the android says before powering down into a sleep-like state. His breath evens out, and Keith should be less surprised to note that he looks peaceful, endearing even.

 _A deviant android,_ Keith ponders. _Huh. Would the agency even want him back? Wouldn’t be very good for business, if he was meant to be submissive and prefers dominance…_

The android’s breathing causes a lock of hair to shift away from his temple, displaying the LED that had previously been hidden for a more realistic feel. Blue. The same color as his eyes.

_Maybe I’ll keep him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My nsfw tumblr is @prettypheromoans, comments are always appreciated, and I also have a ko-fi at http://ko-fi.com/prettypheromoans, which you might consider donating to if this work gave you an orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my nsfw writing tumblr @prettypheromoans


End file.
